videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Legends
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Playable Characters *Shallot (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Zahha (Select levels only) *Goku (Base, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan God SS, Super Saiyan God SS Kaioken) *Pan *Gohan (Kid) *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien *Chiaotzu *Jaco *Pikkon *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Majin, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan God SS) *Nappa *Raditz *Saibaman *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power, Golden) *Zarbon *Dodoria *Recoome *Jeice *Burter *Guldo *Mercenary Tao *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Captain Ginyu (Base, Goku's Body) *Frost (Final Form) *Trunks (Teen) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks, Super Saiyan 2) *Android #19 *Android #20 *Turles *Cooler (Base, Final Form) *Android #17 *Android #18 *Cell (1st Form, 2nd Form, Perfect Form, Perfect) *Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan) *Cabba (Base, Super Saiyan) *Cell Jr. *Gohan (Youth) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Master Roshi *Goten (Kid) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Kid) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Android 16 *Hercule *King Piccolo *Gogeta (Super Saiyan) *Janemba (Super) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Majin Buu: Good *Dabura *Goku Black *Goku (Youth) *Chilled *Broly (DBS) (Fury, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan: Full Power) *Beerus *Mai *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Tora *Fasha *Thouser *Boujack (Base, Full Power) *Zamasu *Bulma (Youth) *Caulifla (Base, Super Saiyan 2) *Kale (Berserk) *Chi-Chi *Videl *Gohan (Super Saiyan, Ultimate) *Evil Buu *Lord Slug *Gogeta (DBS) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta (GT) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Trunks (GT) *Hyper Meta-Rilldo *Great Saiyaman 1 *Great Saiyaman 2 *Ribrianne *Super Buu (Base, Ultimate Gohan Absorbed) *Metal Cooler *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) *Whis *Android 14 *Android 15 *Android 13 *Zangya *Hit *Android 13 (Fusion) *Nail *Kakunsa *Rozie *Super 17 *Kid Buu *Nappa (Young) *Shisami *Tapion *Super Baby 2 *Android 21 (Base, Transformed (Evil), Cell Absorbed) Upcoming *Baby Vegeta *Syn Shenron Non-Playable Characters *Appule *Appule (Dark) *Bojack (Full Power) (Dark) *Cocoaman *Dr. Gero (Dark) *Giblet *Ginnanman *Jinkouman *Kaiwareman *Kale (Dark) *Kinkanman *Kyukonman *Raditz (Dark) *Raspberry *Raspberry (Dark) *Ribrianne (Dark) *Tennenman *Turles (Dark) Story Chapters The Saiyan Who Crossed Space-Time *Shallot *A New Encounter *Raditz's Revenge *The Saiyan's Teacher *Training Before the Battle! *Truth of the Survival Game *The Saiyan in Red Allies with the Ruthless Emperor *Unexpected Visitors *A United Front *Ginyu Force, Assemble! *Shallot Joins the Ginyu Force?! *Time for Vengeance! *The Wicked Alliance *Clash! Showdown with Frieza! *Unabating Evil Tendencies The Androids of Ruin *Brewing Storm *Attack of the Ultimate Android *Android #16 *Go Forth, Fledgling Warriors! *The Final Battle Unfolds *Cell Strikes Back *Showdown! The Fated Saiyan The Terrifying Super Cell Games *Dawn of a New Terror *The Foreboding Battle *Super Warriors, Assemble! *The Super Cell Games Begin! *Limit Breaking Death Match! *Vanishing Warriors *The Last Stand! *The Conclusion to the Super Cell Games! Storm-Calling Female Warriors *Female Saiyan Caulifla! *Chi-Chi and Goku *The Warriors of Love Return! *Rampaging Warrior Kale! *Majin Buu Attacks! Showdown with the Evil Majin *A Wall to Overcome *Successor of Hope *The Immortal Evil Majin *The Ultimate Power, Super Saiyan 3! Dialogue Characters *Broly *Goku *Saiyan in Red *Shallot *Future Trunks *Saibaman *Bulma *Jaco *Appule *Raspberry *Beerus *Whis *Kid Gohan *Zahha *Piccolo *Raditz *Vegeta *Nappa *Mercenary Tao *Tien *Chiaotzu *Dodoria *Zarbon *Turles *Frieza *Android 19 *Recoome *Guldo *Jeice *Burter *Captain Ginyu *Frost *Dr. Gero *Dabura *Android 17 *Android 18 *Cell *... *... *... List of Moves *Acid *Anger Shout *Angry Force *Angry Kamehameha *Assassin Strike *Assault Rain *Atomic Supernova *Big Bang Attack *Big Bang Crush *Big Bang Kamehameha *Bind *Black Kamehameha *Blast Through!! *Blaster Shell *Body Change *Burning Attack *Burst Rush *Buster Cannon *Chaos Ball *Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball *Crazy Finger Beam *Crush Cannon *Crusher Ball *Darkness Twin Star *Dead End Attack *Dead End Crush *Deadly Crusher *Deadly Dance *Death Ball *Death Beam *Death Catastrophe *Death Saucer *Death Slicer *Death Storm *Destructo-Disc *Die Die Missile Barrage *Diffusion Blast *Direct Smash *Dodon Ray *Dodoria Launcher *Double Buster *Double Sunday *Dragon Attack *Dragon Smash *Dynamite Kick *Earth Crusher *Elegant Blaster *Elite Beam *Energy Bullet *Energy Meteor *Eraser Cannon *Evil Explosion *Evil Impulse *Explosive Kick Wave *Eye Beam *F.F. Spark Cannon *Family Kamehameha *Father-Son Kamehameha *Fierce God Slicer *Final Chase *Final Explosion *Final Flash *Final Impact *Final Spirit Cannon *Final Strength *Fire Kick *Flame Bullet *Flame Shower Breath *Flash Claw *Full Charge Deadly Bomber *Full Charge Shot *Full Power Dodon Ray *Full Power Energy Ball *G.G. Atomic Blow *Galactic Buster *Galactic Donut *Galick Cannon *Galick Gun *Giant Storm *Gigantic Impact *Gigantic Meteor *God Kamehameha *God Heat Flash *Grand Smasher *Guilty Flash *Hell Flash *Hellzone Grenade *Hyper Drill Smash *Infinity Bullet *Instant Transmission Kamehameha *Judgment *Justice Beam *Justice Strike *Kaioken Kamehameha *Kamehameha *Kamekameha *Kill Driver *Lightning Shower Rain *Light of Harmony *Limitbreaker Kamehameha *Lock-On Buster *Mach Kick *Magic Spirit Ball *Maiden Blast *Masenko *Milky Cannon *Multi Sphere of Destruction *Mystic Ball Attack *Mystic Flash *Mystic Shooter *Neo Super Dragon Fist *Neo Wolf Fang Fist *One-Handed Spirit Bomb *Perfect Combination *Photon Wave *Planet Crusher *Power Blitz *Pretty Canon *Psycho Javelin *Recoome Eraser Gun *Revenge Assault *Revolt Pile *Ribrianne Eternal Love *Rocket Launcher *Rocket Punch *S.S. Deadly Bomber *Self-Destruct *Shining Slash *Shoot Blaster *Soaring Dragon Strike *Solar Kamehameha *Soul Punisher *Special Beam Cannon *Sphere of Destruction *Spirit Bomb *Spirit Bomb Absorption *Spirit Sword *Stardust Fall *Super Electric Strike *Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack *Super Kamehameha *Supernova *Supreme Divide *Surprise Blaster *Thouser Blade *Time Skip/Molotov *Tri-Beam *Ultimate Fist *Unexpected Hold *Unwavering Blow *Violent Shot *Whirlwind Impact *Wild Cannon *Yacchaina Fist Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Games Category:Dragon Ball Games Category:Mobile Games Category:2018 Games